シャドウの上昇
by BloodyWolfSythe
Summary: The dimensions between what people thought wasn't real and their own world is cracking. Palkia, the guardian of the Aurura stone has fallen to the darkness as it spreads all over, causing danger everywhere. Now, we go to the human realm, where Pokemon is just a made-up creation from the imagination of Satoshi Tajiri. But do they really know the truth about these made up creatures?
1. Chapter 1

**_Help Me._**

Ignite opened her eyes at the sound. _Who was that? Maybe I should be more worried at the fact that I'm floating in some weird purple light! This is strange, this is bad! How the hell did I get here! _She looked around, there seemed to be nothing around for miles, well exceptfor purple. Ignite sighed, sweat begining to form and slowly fall down her forehead. She really wasn't good in out-of-the-ordinary situations like this.

**_You have to help me! Our worlds are in danger!_**

_This is crazy! Ah! Why can't I speak? Heeeeeelllloooo! Gah! Nothing! _Ignite tried to speak, opening her mouth so that she could reply to the unknown voice but no sound came out and to make things worse, everything seemed to be engulfed in a white blaze. _Crap! My eyes hurt!_

**_Ignite! You must save our worlds from the darkness! _**

_What did that voice say? It's too bright to concentrate! _She forced her eyes open as it dimmed around her, revealing a dense forest. Ignite blinked, turning around to get a good view. The trees were at least a good forty-feet high and the branches almost completely seemed to cover up the sky, leaving a few gaps here and there.

"Where is this place? I've never seen something so...so-"

"EEV!"

"What was that sound?" Ignite quickly looked around, seeing nothing at all. "I swear I heard-" She stopped as a brown ball of fluff tackled into her, knocking the red-headed girl onto her back.

"Ooof!"

Looking at the cause of her fall, Ignite's orange orbs met with chocolate brown ones. The creature's ears twitched and it quickly looked back in the direction it came. Ignite's eyes widened as she recognized the light brown thing. "A-an Eevee!" At the sound of its species, said Eevee looked at her with a tilt of its head. _Pokemon aren't real! It's just a made up thing! _

The feeling of safety was soon destroyed when the sound of an angry roar entered the area. The Eevee became worried and jumped off off Ignite, getting ready as if to fight. It's face twisted into something of determination as the bushes and leaves of the trees blew away revealing a very angry Houndoom. Ignite's eyes widened as it began to use flamethrower, she got up and turned her back to the mad Pokemon, blocking the attack from Eevee.

Right before the intense flame hit her though, her eyes snapped open and she sat up in her bed breathing heavily. The sweat building up on her brow. "That was way too crazy...I gotta stop with the late night snacking and game play...That reminds me!" Ignite reached for her metalic-blue DS and turned is on. She loaded up her file on Pokemon Black and checked her team.

"Weird, I swear I had my Eeeve in my team...I probably forgot to save...again.''

She looked over at her clock and yawned. _It's only two a.m! _Ignite turned off her game and laid back down, completely oblivious to the brown ball of fur curled up under her bed.

"Cresselia, do you think this girl has what it takes? She's never been in contact with Pokemon before!"

Said creature of yellow, purple and pink looked over at her companion and complete opposite.

"I believe she does, after all, she's our only hope, Darkrai! If we waste anymore time the bridge between our dimensions will collapse and all chaos will break loose between both worlds! We can't let the darkness do that!"

"...Alright, I'm putting my faith in you, but..'' He stepped out of the shadows, walking along the stone towards Cresselia. ''You know what it means if she fails..."

"I know...let's hope it doesn't come to that.''


	2. Chapter 2

"Ignite! Get up! You'll be late for school!"

Her mother walked in, sighing. "Oh, she must of been playing that silly game of hers again.'' She sighed and pulled the blankets off of her. Ignite groaned and turned over on her side.

"Five more minutes..."

"And to think I thought you were excited for getting that new game after school, if you don't get up you won't get it."

Ignite turned to face her mom, glaring through closed eyes.

"You're blackmailing me...that's not what moms are suppose to do."

"You're right, we're suppose to get our lazy daughters up for school."

Sighing in defeat, she got up, still glaring at her now-smirking mother and started getting dressed. Her mom left, satisfied and Ignite sat on her bed. She pulled on her dark green cargo pants, hopped on one foot as she also tried to get her Mew shirt on and began to look for her shoes.

"Crap, where did I leave those things?"

Ignite looked under her bed and was speechless. There, laying in front of her, blinking, was an Eevee just like in her dream. It got up and licked her cheek with a short pink tongue. She calmly backed up and then started to freak out.

"WHAT'S AN EEVEE DOING IN THE REAL WORLD!" She quickly covered her mouth, looking at her bedroom door to make sure no one heard her. After a short while, Ignite let out a sigh and she picked up the brown fur-ball. It seemed to smile at her.

**_Yay! You're my new friend!_**

Her eyes widened. "Did you just talk? You didn't open your mouth..."

_**Yes, I talked! Duh! Can't a guy get some slack? I'm surprised you can understand me.**_

"IGNITE! ARE YOU DRESSED YET?" Her mom asked, practically shouting. Said girl dropped the Pokemon, ran to find her shoes, found them , put them on and then returned to the Eevee. "Stay hidden from my mom, okay? If she does find you, act like a plush, understood?"

_**What's a plush?**_

"Nevermind!"

She grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs.

"Ready!"

"About time!"

"Shut up, dork."

"I'm a dork? At least I don't waste my time playing some stupid games."

"Hey! Pokemon is _not _stupid!"

"Says the-"

"ENOUGH!" Ignite and her twin, Jordan quickly looked over at their mom. She glared at her kids. "You two should stop arguing, you're siblings for crying out loud!"

Jordan rolled his eyes, picking up his backpack from the back of his chair and walked towards their door. "Hurry up, loser, or you'll miss the bus again!" Ignite followed after him. "If only there was a Salamance here you'd be burnt toast!"

"Whatever, Poke-moron."

Eevee looked out the window, bored. He watched the girl from earlier arguing with someone he had never seen before. _It's no fun just sitting here! Oh I know! I'll follow my new friend and surprise her at wherever she's going! The question is...how? _Eevee jumped down from the window-sill, walking over to the door of the room. He nudged it open and carefully headed towards the staircase.

_Wow! I've never seen these before! _He looked at the strange carving that sat on a table nearby. _I wonder what Pokemon that thing is. Oh well._


End file.
